Sequence
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, dan sekuen-sekuen yang tersimpul di antara kosmis kehidupan mereka. [canon modifikasi. ichiruki]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon modifikasi, miss-typo, drabble collections, rush, and other stuffs

 **Note:** untuk 201 voters Garble di IFA 2015, untuk teman-teman dan kakak-kakak kesayangan saya di IchiRuki FC bbm dan wa (especially kak curio dan kak anggun yang minta traktiran fik, here's. boleh gak kalau setelah ini saya yang minta traktiran fik? ;p). Dan untuk kalian, yang dengan senang hati membaca dan memberi lengkung senyum. Terima kasih :)

* * *

 **.**

 **Sequence**

 **[** but then I met you and it felt like everything was going to be okay. **]**

 **.**

* * *

 **i. to hold your hand**

Rukia memiliki tangan yang sangat kecil.

Ichigo pernah menyentuhnya beberapa kali, tanpa sengaja di antara pertarungan-pertarungan mereka ataupun ketika ia meminta atensi pada gadis itu di waktu-waktu lainnya. Tangannya sendiri begitu besar, dan hangat. Dan ada waktu di mana ketika Ichigo ingin sekali menyelimuti tangan kecil itu dengan tangannya. Menggenggam erat agar hangatnya tersalurkan dan proteksi yang diimplikasinya tertuangkan. Seperti saat ini.

"Hei, pendek, jangan jalan terburu-buru! Nanti ada _hollow_ besar yang menyerang tubuh kecilmu."

Rukia menoleh, mengirimkan sengat-sengat kesal dari pandangan netra ametisnya yang indah. Namun, kakinya berhenti melangkah dan tangannya tak mengelak ketika telapak tangan Ichigo menangkup kencang dan menyeretnya gegas-gegas.

"Nah, kalau begini, _hollow_ -nya akan kabur karena melihatku di dekatmu."

Senyum tersungging diam-diam di bibir _shinigami_ pengganti itu. Padahal, presentasi munculnya _hollow_ di sekitar Soul Society saat ini pastilah kurang dari dua puluh lima persen.

Ichigo mengkamuflasekannya agar ia dapat menggenggam tangan Rukia erat-erat.

 **.**

 **ii. it's about your existence**

"Yuzu, ke mana Rukia?"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun Rukia belum menampakkan eksistensinya. Baik di kamarnya, maupun sekeliling rumahnya.

"Eh? Kukira sedang—uhm, berduaan dengan Ichi-nii di kamar."

Ichigo hanya merotasikan kedua netra. Gadis itu, sepulang sekolah tadi, pamit kepada Ichigo untuk pergi ke Soul Society sebentar. Katanya, ada masalah _urgent_. Ketika ia tanya masalah apa, Rukia malah bungkam dan mundur teratur sampai akhirnya menghilang begitu saja.

Ia jadi khawatir. Apa se- _urgent_ itu hingga di jam-jam hampir larut begini Rukia belum menampakkan diri lagi?

"Manisnya~ ada yang tengah merindukan kekasihnya~"

Itu suara ayahnya. Isshin. Yang sepersekian detik berikutnya berubah teriakan halus karena sebuah sendok yang terlempar ke keningnya. Tentu saja ulah Ichigo.

"Berisik," umpatnya dengan suara kecil.

Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, ia tak menghiraukan godaan Isshin dan Yuzu yang kembali terdengar. Namun, ia mendengar beberapa saat kemudian ocehan mereka terinterupsi karena desisan Karin yang menengahi.

"Mukamu jelek sekali, Ichigo."

Langkah Ichigo berstagnasi dengan kejutan tak terkendali. Ketika ia mendongak, di depan pintu kamarnya sudah ada Rukia yang bersedekap dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Dan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Cih, kukira kau tak akan kembali. Padahal aku sudah senang tak mendengar ocehan berisikmu beberapa jam ini." Ia mengumpat-umpat dengan wajah mengerut.

Padahal raganya ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dan memeluknya erat dengan perasaan lega yang melekat.

 _Untunglah kau kembali_.

 **.**

 **iii. this feels, it's complicating**

"Hei, Kurosaki, kau merasa tidak, akhir-akhir ini Kuchiki-san sering pergi ke Soul Society?"

Ichigo terpekur. _Hazel_ -nya mengatensi absurditas di depan sana. Suara Ishida bergaung diam-diam di sudut pikirannya. _Kuchiki-san sering pergi ke Soul Society._

"Hu-um," jawabnya kemudian.

"Tak penasaran kenapa?"

Direksi netra Ichigo berpindah. Ia menatap wajah Ishida yang terlihat bertanya-tanya, namun seperti telah menyimpan implikasi jawabannya diam-diam. Alis pemuda itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Ichigo tak sadar mengangkat sebelah alisnya juga.

"Biasa saja. Rukia bilang ada hal _urgent_ beberapa hari ini."

Ishida mengangguk-angguk. "Aku dengar dari Orihime, Abarai-san sedang sakit. Mungkin, itulah hal _urgent_ -nya."

Ishida tak tahu, jika ucapannya barusan menyebabkan satu entitas di dekatnya tersedak napasnya sendiri. Fokus di manik cokelat itu terpecah, dan entah mengapa hawa di sekitarnya berubah memanas.

Jadi … hal _urgent_ itu … yang membuat Rukia sering pergi ke Soul Society dan kembali ke Karakura larut malam adalah … sakitnya si babon?

Se- _urgent_ itukah presensi seorang Abarai Renji di dalam hidupmu, Rukia?

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia melangkah gegas-gegas meninggalkan Ishida yang semakin mengangkat alisnya heran-heran.

"Hei, mau ke mana, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Rongga dadanya dipenuhi sengat-sengat elektrik yang membuat segalanya panas seketika.

Ia cemburu.

 **.**

 **iv. explain me**

Terkadang, segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini selalu menbutuhkan kata-kata sebagai penjelasan. Tindak tutur menjadi yang paling utama, dalam sebuah komunikasi.

Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia, saat ini.

Sudah seharian ini—terhitung semenjak kepulangannya ia ke Karakura malam tadi, Ichigo belum sedikit pun mengujarkan kalimat panjang-panjang padanya. Yang gadis itu ingat, hanya ada "ya.", "tidak.", dan "hm." yang terujar semenjak semalam dari pengecap _shinigami_ pengganti itu.

Rukia bukan pembicara yang baik, ia juga jelas tahu, bahwa biasanya Ichigo yang selalu impulsif dalam setiap pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Lelaki itu seperti menghindarinya, entah mengapa.

"Ichigo," tandasan itu akhirnya terucap oleh Rukia setelah tiga puluh menit lebih sedikit mereka berada di satu ruangan. Ichigo tengah terduduk nyaman di kursi belajarnya—entah membaca apa. Tapi, seolah-olah ia tak peduli akan distraksi yang bisa saja menginterupsinya saat ini.

Rukia ada di atas ranjang pemuda itu. Melamun dan menatap punggung Ichigo lekat-lekat dengan pikiran penuh interjeksi.

Suaranya tak ditanggap.

Maka, "Ichigo." Ia mengujar lagi,

Untuk kali ini, Ichigo menoleh. Sesaaat. Menggumamka "hm" pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan fokus pada sebuah buku (entah apa) yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ish, kau ini kenapa, sih, _baka-mono_!"

Ichigo menoleh. "Kau yang kenapa? Menggangguku saja di sini. Kenapa tidak ke Soul Society? Memangnya si babon itu sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya yang _urgent_ itu?"

Rukia mengerutkan alis. Kenapa ia malah marah-marah? "Kau ingin mengusirku, ya? Renji memang belum sembuh, tapi urusan _urgent_ -nya sudah selesai kuatasi."

"Bagaimana bisa selesaikalau si kepala merah itu masih sakit?" Ichigo tak berhenti.

"Kenapa harus tidak bisa?"

"Ya, karena urusan _urgent_ -mu si kepala merah itu, kan?"

Rukia tak paham. Benar-benar tak paham akan pemikiran Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini. Apanya yang _urgent_ dari flu Abarai Renji dan mengapa juga ia harus menggunakan nada-nada tinggi bertitel emosi itu kepadanya saat ini.

"Dengar, ya, Kurosaki bodoh," Rukia mengucap menahan kesal. "Renji sedang flu, dan bersin-bersinnya yang kelewat batas ini mengganggu Nii-sama jika mereka sedang bekerja berdua. Maka dari itu, untuk sementara, aku yang menggantikan pekerjaan ringan Renji untuk Nii-sama. Karena tidak banyak, makanya sekarang sudah selesai dan aku tidak perlu bolak-balik ke Soul Society lagi!"

… Ichigo membisu.

Dahi putih Rukia masih berkerut-kerut dan alisnya hampir-hampir tertaut. Ichigo memandangnya tanpa kedip dalam kebisuan itu. Dan ada sinar baru yang muncul di _hazel_ -nya. Yang meredupkan segala kelam beberapa hari ini, meredupkan segala kesal sepersekian hari ini, dan meredupkan letupan-letupan emosi waktu-waktu ini.

"Jadi," gumamnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Yang _urgent_ itu urusan bersama Byakuya? Bukannya … penyakit Renji?"

Rotasi mata kini bersarang di ametis Rukia. Gadis itu mengurvakan bibirnya ke bawah. Mencebik dalam-dalam dan bersedekap kesal. "Kenapa kuharus peduli dengan flu menyebalkannya itu?"

Diam-diam, hati Ichigo terbang meninggi ke awang-awang.

Perasaan merepotkan itu lepas begitu saja.

Cemburunya menghilang.

"Baiklaaah, maafkan aku, Rukia! Maafkan aku!"

Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk penuh afirmasi saja. Walau tak mengerti alasan pria itu mengujar apologia.

 **.**

 **v. something about future**

"Hei, Ichigo, kau pernah memikirkan masa depan, tidak?"

Rukia mengujar tanya di antara titik-titik bintang yang berkonvergen di langit kelam infiniti malam ini. Mereka berada di _rooftop_ sebuah gedung pencakar langit, baru saja menebas _hollow_ yang mendistraksi Karakura. Ichigo berbaring di sebelahnya, bernapas dengan helaan teratur, dan ikut meneliti setiap titik terang yang menggantung di atas sana.

"Pernah."

Terakhir kali ia memikirkan masa depan adalah beberapa bulan lalu, sebelum Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang kosmis kehidupannya. Ia memiliki mimpi … menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik, melanjutkan studi di universitas yang tak begitu jauh dari Karakura, menggantikan ayahnya di klinik, menjaga adik-adiknya …

… menikah dengan seseorang yang entah siapa.

Karena tak ada respons lebih lanjut, Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau?"

Lama. Rukia tak segera menjawab. Ichigo memerhatikan manik matanya yang keunguan bersinar, diterpa cahaya bintang yang berpendar indah. Indah sekali. Sampai pada ketika, manik itu beralih untuk menatap _hazel_ -nya tanpa aba-aba.

"Wacana masa depanku hanya ingin bisa membanggakan Nii-sama selamanya."

Kemudian, Rukia tersenyum dalam kalimatnya.

Ada resonansi yang perlahan menguar. Dari rongga-rongga tersembunyi di balik dada Ichigo. Rasanya begitu asing, namun juga familier di saat bersamaan. Intensitasnya semakin bertambah seiring dengan semakin melebarnya senyuman yang diuarkan Rukia di detik-detik selanjutnya.

Diam-diam, pemikiran Ichigo membentuk wacana baru.

 _Jika dengannya, sepertinya masa depan terlihat jauh lebih indah._

 **.**

 **vi. kiss**

Malam hampir larut ketika Ichigo tersadar dari kontemplasinya.

Mungkin ayah dan adik-adiknya sudah membuat keributan di rumah. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya dan Rukia belum pulang juga selarut ini. Atau, mungkin, mereka malah mengikik bersama-sama, membuat satu konklusi menyebalkan dan tak masuk akal menyangkut hal-hal di luar logika mengenai "sepasang entitas yang belum pulang hingga larut malam". Tapi, Ichigo tak peduli.

Sebab yang ia pedulikan kini adalah sosok di sebelahnya yang telah terlelap dengan nyaman.

Kelopaknya menyembunyikan ametis seindah bintang di atas sana yang memesona. Bulu-bulu mata lentiknya menghiasi keindahan yang dalam perspektif Ichigo, hampir sempurna itu.

Tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, Ichigo telah berpindah posisi. Tubuhnya berada sejengkal di atas tubuh Rukia. Kepalanya menyejajari kepala gadis itu, dan tangannya tanpa perintah menaut pelan helai-helai hitam yang menjuntai di antara kedua matanya.

Ichigo ingin berteriak dan menahan napas di waktu yang bersamaan ketika bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir milik gadis di bawahnya dengan intensitas kesadaran seratus persen.

Inilah kali pertama, ia berkeinginan penuh untuk memiliki seseorang.

 **.**

 **vii. dream**

Malam itu, Rukia bermimpi.

Seseorang menciumnya di bawah langit yang indaaah sekali. Benderang dan penuh spektrum warna yang cantik.

Lama. Dan lembut.

Hingga Rukia tak ingin ia berhenti.

 **.**

 **viii. the day before tomorrow**

Ichigo belajar dari bintang-bintang yang menemani malamnya, bahwa sesuatu yang terasa jauh, tetap akan tergapai hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Tapi, bintang-bintang itu tak pernah mengajarkan, bahwa sesuatu yang dekat belum tentu mudah digapai. Mereka tak mengajarkan itu, menggapai sesuatu yang terlampau dekat.

Malam itu, sesuatu terjadi. Takdir berbalik melukai.

Kembang api pertama yang dilihat Rukia meledak malam ini. Di antara kakofoni tak terarah yang bersebab dari entitas-entitas di sekitar arena _ice skating_. Indah sekali.

Rukia tersenyum dan melirik Ichigo sekilas. Hangat tangan pemuda itu di telapaknya masih sangat terasa, ketika Ichigo membimbingnya untuk meluncur di arena _ice skating._ Malam ini, entah sudah ada berapa senyum yang menguar dari pengecapnya juga pengecap Ichigo yang membawanya kemari.

Malam ini terlalu indah untuknya.

Terlalu indah untuk hari esok yang tak ingin ia jamah.

Di hari-harinya kemudian nanti, Ichigo akan mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata ini.

" _But you haven't changed at all_."

 **.**

 **ix. seventeen months**

Dan tujuh belas bulan setelahnya, hari-hari mereka kembali.

Gadis itu kembali sebagai si satu-satunya pemilik hati. Dengan segala perubahan. Ia kembali.

Ichigo ingat saat-saat di mana ia ingin menggenggam tangan kecil itu erat-erat, Ichigo ingat hari-hari di mana ia terjebak dalam satu perasaan tak nyaman bertitel cemburu, ia ingat bintang-bintang di mata Rukia, ia ingat bibir manis gadis itu, ia ingat hari-harinya tanpa Rukia.

"Rukia," ucapan itu terdengar begitu merdu. Bukan lagi monolog, bukan lagi sekadar panggilan dalam hati yang menemaninya tujuh belas bulan terakhir.

"Yeah, _it's been a long time_ , Ichigo."

Gadis itu tersenyum, rambut pendeknya melambai indah.

Dalam hatinya, Ichigo menggaungkan afirmasi.

Tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

 **.**

 _Because he's wonder, can_ _ **he**_ _keep up with it? The speed of the world without_ _ **her**_ _in it?_

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
